Traviesa consecuencia
by Any-chan15
Summary: Rukia es ya una mujer hecha y derecha, por lo que la opinión de su padre no le importa cuando toma la decisión de casarse con su novio, pero antes de dar el "sí" algo inesperado se revela: ella ya está casada. Para convencer a su esposo que están casados y no es una loca, necesitará la ayuda de su padre. Un momento, ¿Byakuya rehusa ayudarle? ¿Renji ya no quiere casarse? ¿Y ahora?


**¡Hola IchiRukistas!**

**Esta es la primera historia larga que hago centrada en esta parejita. Ya veré el resultado al final e.e pero espero que sea de su agrado n.n y les advierto que tardo a veces años en catualizar…y soy inmune a los tomatazos :D**

**Se me ocurrió este fic cuando estaba media dormida, tipo en transe, estaba pensando "¿qué pasaría si…?" y empecé a pensar muchas ideas pero las iba descartando hasta que esta me gustó y agarré una hoja de papel y un lápiz y escribí el primer fragmento de la historia…aunque perdí esa hoja y pos traté de recordar medio como era y salió esto e.e no es muy diferente pero sí lo había hecho de otro modo. En fin, como nunca leyeron eso espero que este les sea de su agrado. Sin más los dejo leer.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia es mía, favor de no robarla. **

**Traviesa consecuencia**

**Capítulo 1: La culpable de todo**

Se encontraba dentro de una pequeña habitación, no podía quitar la vista del espejo que tenía enfrente y es que no se podía reconocer porque, pese a no estar con el vestido blanco que siempre creyó iba a lucir en esos momentos, se encontraba vestidas con ropas muy finas y maquillada como una verdadera novia. En su campo visual apareció su mejor amiga, quien se encontraba hasta más nerviosa que ella; con algunas hebillas en la boca, acomodando su cabello.

― ¡Listo! ―Festejó una vez hubo acabado su trabajo, se limpió el sudor de la frente y se apartó para observarla―. Te ves preciosa, si tan sólo el señor Kuchiki…

―No. ―La detuvo, sabiendo a dónde iba eso―. Él no quería que me casara, ni luciendo cien veces más bella aceptaría esto. ―Se sintió conmovida al ver la tristeza que su amiga le compartía, se acercó y la abrazó―. Tranquila, Kiyone, me conformo con tenerlos a ustedes.

La joven castaña se separó bruscamente y sus ojos parecieron brillar, como siempre que iba a mencionar a ese hombre.

― ¡Pero por supuesto que Ukitake-sama jamás faltaría! ―Espetó con cierto tono de indignación por la acusación que jamás se hizo―. ¿Cómo…cómo sabes que él es el correcto?

La timidez con que lo preguntó levantó ciertas sospechas en la morena, también ternura, pero no sabría decir si esa chica estaba enamorada de su tan idolatrado "Ukitake-sama" o de su compañero de trabajo: "el idiota de Sentaro". Se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en su hombro, le sonrió tratando de ocultar su propio nerviosismo al no saber responder aquella pregunta. Luego se volvió a observar en el espejo y en un susurro dijo que no era algo que se podía expresar en palabras pero que el corazón de alguna forma lo sabía.

Fuera de la habitación, un nervioso chico alisaba su saco una y otra vez, siendo la burla de sus padrinos. El de rojizos cabellos no les prestaba atención, estaba casi tan nervioso como se encontró el día en que le pidió que salieran y también en el que le propuso matrimonio. Y ahora ahí estaban, sin la bendición del padre de la novia pero con un prometedor futuro por delante.

El registro civil estaba atestado de gente, y los tres hombres con smoking eran los favoritos de las miradas puesto que eran muy guapos. Estaban haciendo la fila de "Casamientos", generando varios susurros y miradas comprometedoras.

―Creo que piensan que somos gay ―opinó el único rubio de los tres.

― ¿A quién le importa lo que piensen? ―dijo el que tenía un tatuaje en la cara―. Hoy se nos casa Renji, ¡lo demás no importa! ―festejó.

―Ya pasaron tres minutos, ¿y si se arrepintió? ¿Y si Kuciki la secuestró? ¿Y si…?

―Por favor, no me digas que estarás así toda la vida. Porque me iré corriendo ahora mismo―dijo una voz muy conocida para los tres.

El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado para luego dedicarle una tierna mirada a su prometida, se veía más hermosa que de costumbre. Llevaba un vestido beige que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con mangas hechas de grandes perlas y un detalle en azul, como un broche, al costado de su cintura. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una fina capa de maquillaje y su cabello era sujeto por negras hebillas que no lo dejaban caer. Aunque mucho no se podía hacer con eso porque su cabello era muy corto.

Aún faltaba tiempo para que fuera su turno y todos esperaban ansiosos, tras pasar unos momentos del encuentro, aparecieron Ukiatake y Sentaro, el primero traía consigo un ramo de flores que le entregó a la novia, y el otro traía una pulsera de flores de porcelana para la dama de honor.

―Insisto que es inútil el ramo, ―señaló el amigo de la dama de honor―, la única mujer que podría recibirlo es Kiyone. Y todos sabemos que nunca se casará. ―La provocación funcionó. Kiyone no tuvo mejor idea que tomar el ramo y deshacerlo en la cabellerna negra. Por suerte, el hombre de cabellos blancos tenía prevista esa situación y sacó de quién sabe dónde otro ramo de flores.

Todo era alegría alrededor de aquel grupo que esperaba ver casados a sus dos amigos, aquellos que se conocían desde niños y que fueron amigos durante tanto tiempo que el casamiento no sorprendía a nadie…a nadie que no fuera el padre de la chica.

― ¿Abarai Renji y Kuchiki Rukia? ―llamó una mujer de dura apariencia desde la puerta de la sala de casamientos.

Se acercaron algo confundidos puesto que aún faltaba para su turno, un mal presentimiento los embargó a ambos pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, tan sólo se dieron valor agarrando fuerte la mano del otro. Al llegar hasta donde la mujer estaba, ésta miró al novio con compasión mientras que a ella le dedicó una mirada completamente de desprecio.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Renji de mala gana, tirando hacia atrás a Rukia. No le gustaba nada la mirada que le daba esa mujer a su prometida.

―La señorita Kuchiki…más bien, la señora Kurosaki. Ya está casada.

Lo soltó así nada más, como si para ellos eso no fuera una bomba que hizo implosión en su relación. Las manos aferradas se soltaron, ambos se observaron incrédulamente y luego le gritaron al unísono.

― ¿¡Qué!?

Todo le empezó a dar vueltas en ese momento. Tenía a sus amigos mirándola sin saber qué decir, tenía a Renji enfrente de ella exigiéndole una explicación, tenía a su cabeza trabajando al cien por ciento para recordar si eso era verídico o no. Debía ser un error, debía…unos borrosos recuerdos le llegaron, más específicamente de uno de sus viajes en sus años sabáticos. Una cabellera naranja, una capilla decorada, un anillo…que ella guardaba como recuerdo. Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa al recordarlo, pero se suponía que eso era un juego, nada más, que no era de verdad…

El chico trató de despertarla tomándola de los hombros, no podía decir que no estaba decepcionado por cómo se estaba desarrollando la situación, después de todo si aquello era un error ella no se hubiera detenido a pensarlo y mucho menos hubiere puesto esa cara.

―Lo siento ―fue todo lo que Rukia pudo decir, se apoyó en uno de sus brazos cuando pasó por su lado y se fue dejando una lágrima vagando en el aire, la cual pasó desapercibida.

No escuchó más. Se sentía humillada, ella sola se había humillado. No, su inconsciente e inmadura "yo" la había humillado. Tantas locuras que había cometido en el pasado, jamás creyó que las consecuencias a sus travesuras fueran a presentarse en un día tan importante. Lo único que sabía es que debía hacer algo, no podía dejar que Renji se sintiera mal, era su amigo, ¡su prometido! Y pasara lo que pasara, ella lo arreglaría porque era la culpable de todo.

Se subió a su camioneta, observando que nadie había ido tras de ella. Se alegraba, esperaba que sus amigos fueran a consolar a Renji mejor de lo que ella lo hubiera hecho. Entonces, puso en marcha su vehículo y fue hasta su casa. Necesitaba recordar esa noche, necesitaba saber qué había pasado. Por ende, necesitaba desenterrar algunas personas que había dejado atrás en el camino a su madurez.

― ¿Rukia? ―dijo Byakuya, sorprendido, levantándose del sillón donde había estado leyendo un libro. No podía creer que su hija se viera tan hermosa, pero más no podía creer que llegara a su casa sola―. Rukia, ¿qué sucedió? ―preguntó con frialdad, volviendo a su seriedad habitual.

―Nada ―contestó con el mismo tono que él. No por nada era su hija, haría relucir su semblante Kuchiki en aquella importante situación.

El hombre no dijo nada más, parecía querer hacerlo pero no atreverse. Entonces ella subió corriendo las escaleras, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, el desafiar a su padre parecía haberse convertido en su hábito estos últimos meses. Al encerrarse en su alcoba dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, él no había pedido más explicaciones; pero no tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba averiguar la verdad. Buscó en su cápsula del tiempo, encontró muchas fotos, muchos accesorios, cada uno con una historia, hasta que finalmente dio con lo que buscaba: su libreta.

Hojeó aquello con maestría y se detuvo al leer un nombre escrito con una letra diferente. Sacó su celular y, con más lentitud de la que hubiese querido, marcó el número que allí figuraba. Se llenó de nostalgia al escuchar la voz que le atendió y a la vez la invadió la melancolía, no habían terminado muy bien su amistad, ella no había sabido entenderle el por qué de su cambio, la tachó de fría, de cruel, al final supo que lo mejor había sido alejarse de ella. Pero eso no quería decir que no le hubiese dolido.

― _¡Dije: "hola"!_

―Senna-chan ―respondió la Kuchiki, antes de que la otra colgase―. Soy yo, Rukia Kuchiki.

No hubo respuesta y tras varios segundos de espera la llamada terminó. Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la nuca de la chica, así que ella tampoco quería hablar...

No podía rendirse, volvió a marcar.

― _¿Qué quieres? ―_preguntó fríamente al atender.

―Necesito saber cómo fue que me casé con un tal Kurosaki ―dijo directamente.

― _¿Y eso? Nunca te casaste con nadie, eso fue sólo un juego. O sea, si tu estas casada con él yo estoy casada con Ishida Uryuu._

La joven de cabellos azabache no sabía cómo darle la gran noticia a su ex amiga cuando ni ella se lo podía creer. Volvió a quedarse sin nada que decir, esa situación ya le estaba crispando los nervios. Ella era Rukia Kuchiki, ¡nunca se quedaba sin palabras!

― ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlos?

La femenina del otro lado bufó, mascullando algo que sonó como "ni siquiera me preguntaste cómo estaba".

―_En Karakura._

―Bien, gracias. Ah, y Senna…―dijo mordiéndose un labio, vaya que se habían metido en un gran lío.

― _¿Sí? ―_preguntó con impaciencia.

―También deberías venir.

Estaba convencida de que no hacía más que perder el tiempo. Después de tratar de convencer a Senna de que el casamiento de ambas fue verdadero, no tuvo tiempo ni de decirle el punto de encuentro, por lo que se resignó a dejarle un mensaje de voz. Pero ¿qué le garantizaba que iría? Nada. Además, ¿qué esperaba yendo a Karakura sin avisarle a nadie? Quería hablar con Renji, pero hasta ahora los únicos mensajes que había recibido eran de Ukitake, Kiyone y Sentaro. La situación era desalentadora, tal vez sería una buena idea traer a rastras al tal Kurosaki para que él en persona explicara la situación.

Frente a sus ojos pasó volando una cinta roja, una que ella conocía perfectamente, y sin pensárselo se abalanzó para tomarla, consiguiendo atraparla. La retuvo en su mano y luego observó hacia todas las direcciones en busca de la dueña de aquel listón. Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas: a un par de metros se acercaba corriendo Senna Saito. La mujer estaba agarrando fuertemente su cabello, el cual tenía intención de ser una coleta o un intento de ella; e iba apresurada con una cartera mediana del mismo color que sus ojos.

Rukia, quien nunca había sido de aquellas personas abiertas y sociables durante su juventud, se tensionó un poco al ver llegar a una de las primeras personas con la que había entablado una fuerte amistad en su momento. Sin embargo, diferente era Senna, quien con su simpatía y temperamento alegre se había ganado hasta el cariño de su padre, el tan imponente Kuchiki Byakuya.

―Gracias ―dijo un tanto recelosa la de orbes naranja, quitándole su listón de su mano―. Debo decir que aún no te creo, pero…quiero estar segura.

―No hay tiempo que perder, andando ―dijo la morena tras asentir con la cabeza a sus palabras.

El viaje de Tokyo hasta Karakura duraba más o menos cinco horas, cinco largas horas, en las que dos mujeres que alguna vez hablaron hasta del color de sus baños con sumo interés, ahora no se podían ni siquiera mirar a la cara.

Senna avisó que iba a dormir un poco y luego se colocó sus auriculares. Rukia, por su parte, encendió la radio y trató de centrarse en el camino. El traer a la hija de los Saito con ella no había sido parte del plan pero, como momentos antes lo había pensado, no tenía ningún plan.

Tras detenerse en el peaje, observó a Senna dormir pacíficamente en el asiento del copiloto. Ya no la conocía, podía decir que sí pero la verdad es que hacía tres años que no la veía ni hablaba con ella. ¿Es así como iban a terminar todas sus amistades? ¿En algún momento Kiyone dejaría de hablar con ella o viceversa? ¿Y Renji, lo había perdido? Sus ojos no pudieron reflejar una emoción determinada cuando ella se dio cuenta de que ellos eran sus dos únicos amigos. Tal vez Ukitake…no, él era más como un padre que como un amigo.

―Muy bien, Rukia. Así que has dejado que tu vida social se vaya por el caño ―se dijo a sí misma, frustrada. De tanto que se concentró en ser lo que a su padre le enorgullecería luego de la muerte de su madre, solo había conseguido perderse a sí misma.

En el asiento del copiloto, los ojos naranja estaban abiertos de par en par, observando tristemente la puerta, sin dejar que su respiración fuera distinta a la que sería de estar durmiendo enserio. Escuchó lo que su amiga había dicho y compartió su dolor, aunque estaba feliz de que al fin se hubiera dado cuenta. La había extrañado y le había hecho tanta falta, sus locuras no eran lo mismo sin ella, se había quedado sin la persona que escuchaba sus problemas en plena madrugada, quien se enojaba con los que le hacían mal, quien compartía su gusto por los lugares altos. Se había quedado sin su mejor amiga. No sabía qué le había hecho creer que aquel viaje las reconectaría, ni siquiera su encuentro había sido de lo más afectivo.

Entonces, la noche cayó.

―No voy a seguir con esto ―dijo una voz masculina, hastiada.

― ¿No vas a seguir con qué? ―preguntó fuertemente, lo más claro que pudo con una linterna en la boca; ya había sido mucho el poder escucharlo estando debajo de aquel auto, ajustando un par de tuercas.

Escuchó el ruido de algo caer y fue entonces que se rindió a su tarea, con su amigo allí le era imposible seguir trabajando. Llevó sus brazos hasta poder sostenerse de la ranura de la parte de abajo y la del costado del auto, e impulsó su cuerpo para salir de debajo del rodado. Escupió la linterna a una de sus manos y observó el libro de Análisis matemático en el suelo, manchando sus hojas con grasa.

―Muere, muere, muere ―dijo golpeándolo con la llave inglesa.

Ante aquel acto inmaduro, Ishida sólo pudo dedicarle una mirada reprobatoria. El de cabellos naranja bufó, para colmo que trataba de animarlo lo miraba así…

―Si tanto lo detestas, déjalo. Dile a tu padre que quieres dedicarte a la moda y ya ―dijo tomando un trapo que en algún momento había sido blanco, y comenzó a limpiarse sus manos.

―Mi padre no es como el tuyo, no me dirá "de acuerdo, ¿y qué quieres hacer?" y me construirá un taller ―protestó, con una clara envidia marcada en su voz.

―Puedes trabajar conmigo ―propuso, recibiendo una mirada que quedó perdida tras los brillantes lentes―. Sólo hasta que consigas dinero para pagarte tu línea de ropa o lo que carajos quieras hacer.

El de cabellos negros se sentó sobre un cajón de cerveza vacío que estaba dado vuelta. Ichigo supo entonces que él había llegado a ese molesto punto donde creía que su vida sería una mierda todo el tiempo, no lo entendía, si tanto le molestaba debería hacer algo, como lo había hecho él. Porque cierto fue que su padre hizo un gran escándalo, pero él se las arregló para trabajar y conseguir dinero para construir su taller de autos, su padre lo único que hizo fue conseguirle el lugar y pagar la primera cuota.

―Ya no quieres decepcionarlo, ¿no? Qué diferente eres de hace un par de años atrás cuando…

Un destornillador pasó rozando su oreja derecha, clavándose en la puerta del auto que estaba arreglando. Un tic apareció en uno de los ojos del hombre, bien, le tendría paciencia. Aunque tal vez era mejor sacarlo de allí antes de que generara daños equivalentes a una gran suma de dinero.

Caminaban hacia la casa del chico con gafas, ambos recordando tiempos pasados donde ambos eran "un tiro al aire", donde nada les importaba y se la pasaban metidos en fiestas y peleas. Fue en esos tiempos donde ambos supieron que no seguirían el camino de sus padres, no querían ser médicos, Ichigo amaba la mecánica y Uryuu la costura. Solo que…el de cabellos naranja fue el único de perseguir su sueño.

― ¿Qué sucedió? Aún no lo recuerdo…―dijo Ichigo, refiriéndose a por qué el cambio de dejar sus desenfrenadas vidas.

―Ambos terminamos en coma alcohólico ―recordó con vergüenza.

―Oh…por eso no lo recuerdo ―comentó, apenado también, mientras ambos reían―. Mírale el lado positivo, estas con Inoue.

―Sólo porque te vio besándote con Nelliel, está conmigo por despecho y celos ―aclaró, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

―Va de parte de Tatsuki ―se defendió el de orbes miel, recibiendo un bufido de su amigo―. Pero después de tres años, si habría sido sólo por eso, ¿no crees que te habría dejado?

El de orbes azules se quitó sus lentes y los limpió con su remera, luego los levantó y se aseguró de que estuvieran limpios con la ayuda de los últimos rayos del sol. Después se los volvió a colocar. Ichigo sólo lo miraba atento, expectante a la respuesta que iba a recibir.

―Quién sabe, no hay quien entienda a esa chica…

Genial. Ishida Uryuu era un perfecto pesimista. Cuando decía esas cosas le daban ganas de golpearlo en serio sólo para hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero se contenía, precisamente porque cuando era pesimista significaba que estaba deprimido y frustrado, y sería un muy mal amigo si llegaba a golpearlo estando así.

―Tienes razón, no entiendo cómo no terminó contigo ―retrucó de mala gana. Ishida sonrió por su elocuencia.

Se separaron en una esquina, Ichigo debía ir a la ferretería antes de que cerrar por un par de clavos y pintura, mientras que Uryuu tomó el camino a una mercería-retacería, coserle algo a su novia siempre lo calmaba.

El de cabellos naranja observó la primera estrella que se asomaba en el cielo. Buscó otra pero no encontró, entonces, sintiéndose un idiota, cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo. Luego abrió los ojos y gruñó molesto al ver a un par de chicas de secundaria que lo señalaban y reían. Ese idiota de Uryuu ahora le debía un favor, había gastado el deseo de la primera estrella en él. Luego no podían decir que no era un buen amigo.

Y entre tanto que iba a comprar y regresaba a su casa comenzó a preguntarse qué tanto cambiaría su vida de ahora en más, no se quejaba del presente, es más, quería que todo continuara como estaba. Pero ya se había sentido así una vez y todo cambió, lo único que le quedaba era prepararse para lo que fuera a venir. Estaba seguro que sobrellevaría todo. Además, ¿qué podría ser tan malo?

**Continuará…**

**Siento que hice un poquito OOC a Ichi, no sé, ustedes díganme e.e **

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n/ para las que leen "Cinco más diez por dos" pronto lo tendré actualizado y será ¡capítulo doble! La continuación y un especial…**

**¡Gracias por leer, no se olviden de dejar review!**

**Ja-ne**


End file.
